For Immortal Love & Life
by NinjaStar-sensei
Summary: After defeating Bakura, Yugi and the gang faces a new challenge with the help of an unlikely person. Love will blossom, lives will be tested , the fate of the world reside in the Kitsune Princess who rule the Elemental kitsune deck. FemNaruxMarik
1. Meeting Naru Namikaze

FOR IMMORTAL LOVE AND LIFE

Don't ask. Just Know it's a femNaruxMarik story. it's a crossover between Yugioh and Naruto. I came up with the idea from a friend of mine. So I don't own Yugioh nor Naruto, I own plots and Ocs.

~ Chapter 1: Meeting the Namikaze

After Yugi Mutou defeated Bakura, the gang all headed out the and headed back home. Yugi just got back with his friends Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Yugi was headed to his grandpa's game shop, Kame (Turtle) Game Shop.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi said.

"Ah, Yugi, come in the living room, there's someone I want you to meet," his grandpa yelled from the living room. Yugi dropped his bag and walk to living room.

There on the couch was a beautiful girl with an hourglass figure and long slender legs that looked about seventeen years old. She was about "5'7". She had sun kissed blond hair that was held in two pigtails with a long bang on the right side of her face. She had a heart shaped face with little baby fat, cerulean eyes that were narrow, a button nose, luscious pouty pink lips, and three whisker-like tattoos that give her an exotic look.

She was wearing a white loose kimono top with a dark orange spirals licking the sleeves and the bottom of the top, a dark orange obi, a dark blue mini skirt that stop about three inches above her knees, long black boots that stopped four inches below her knees. She had a black choker with a ruby kitsune on it and a bunch of bangles and bracelets. To her left was two duffle bags and a small bag that look like a a pet carrier. The lady smiled.

"Sugoroku, is that him?" asked the girl with a smile on her face.

"Yes, that's Yugi. Yugi, this is a good and old friend of mine. Her name is Naru Namikaze," Grandpa Mutou said.

"Nice to meet you, Naru-san," said Yugi.

"Please call me Naru-chan, Naru-san makes me feel old," Naru said.

"Grandpa, why is she here?" asked Yugi.

"Well, Naru has been traveling a lot and she don't have a lot of money, so she is staying with us since her parents died," Grandpa said.

"Oh sorry about your parents," Yugi said.

"Its ok Yugi-sun. They died ten years ago," Naru said.

"Yugi, Naru is also attending your school. You and her are in the same grade. So show her to the guest room," Grandpa said. Yugi nodded and grabbed Naru's bag. Naru stood up and followed Yugi upstairs to the guest room. The guest consist of a bed, a tv, a dresser, a dresser mirror, a bookshelf full of books of all kinds, and a closet.

"This is the guest room, so Naru, what places have you been traveling to?" Yugi asked while putting down her bags on the bed.

"I been to a lot of places, Paris, Brasilia, Rome, Italy, you name it," Naru said. Before Yugi asked anything else, he heard a small yip coming from the small bag.

"Oops, I forgot to let kyuu out," Naru said. She opened the carrier and a orange-red fox popped out the carrier. It had purple eyes, orange-red fur, and white tips on its ears and tail. It looked at Yugi and blinked. Then it jumped from the bed and cuddle by Yugi's leg. Kyuu purred and Naru giggled.

"He likes you," Naru said.

Yugi smiled and picked up kyuu. He was petting him while kyuu kept purring.

"Could you tell me some stories about your travels to these places?" Yugi asked.

"Sure," Naru said and began to tell her stories. It was about nightfall. Yugi was fast asleep in his room with kyuu laying next to him. Naru smiled at such a cute moment. She closed the door and went to her room.

'Its going to be an interesting life,' she thought before closing her door and going to sleep

Chapter 2: First Day And The Duel Against Seto Kaiba

"You are not worthy of the elemental kitsune deck. I am and I'm going to prove that to you!" Kaiba said.

"Ok lets duel!" Naru yelled.

"Did she just challenge Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I think she did," Yugi replied.

"Great Just frickin' great!" Joey said.


	2. First Day and KAIBA!

FOR IMMORTAL LOVE AND LIFE

Don't ask. Just Know it's a femNaruxMarik story. it's a crossover between Yugioh and Naruto. I came up with the idea from a friend of mine. So I don't own Yugioh nor Naruto, I own plots and Ocs.

"Everyone we have a new student today so please make her feel welcome," the English teacher said.

The door slide open and there was Naru Namikaze with the girls school uniform and the backpack. Her hair was in a high ponytail and only one bang was covering up her left eye. She smiled. The boys drooled over her while the girls send jealous looks and glares.

"Ms. Namikaze please take a seat next to Mr. Mutou," the teacher said.

Naruto looked up at Yugi and walked to the empty desk. The teacher resumed her teaching.

"Im glad you made it, Naru-chan," Yugi said.

"Im glad I did too," Naru said. They turned back at the teacher and continued paying attention.

The day was long but Naru got along quite well with almost everybody. She was currently at the burger place with Yugi and his gang.

"So Naru, how long are you staying at Mutou-san's house?" asked Tea.

"Well I am staying for a little until I get my own money and buy me an apartment," Naru said while finishing her fries.

"Well can you duel?" Joey asked.

"Yea, I got a deck in my backpack," Nara said.

They finished there burgers and were walking to Kame Game Shop. Then Seto Kaiba appeared with his brother.

"Well if it isn't little Yugi Mutou," Kaiba said.

"Kaiba," Yugi countered back.

"I'm here because I challenge you to a duel. I am suppose to be the King of Duel Monsters not you!" Kaiba yelled.

Yugi was about to say something back, but Naru beat him to the punch.

"Seto Kaiba, I would not challenge Yugi to a duel," Naru said.

"Get out of my way girl, this is between me and Yugi," Kaiba.

"How about I challenge you, if I win leave, you will leave us alone, if you win, I will give you my deck," Naru said.

"You are not worthy of dueling and I'm going to prove that to you!" Kaiba said.

"Ok lets duel!" Naru yelled.

"Did she just challenge Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"I think she did," Yugi replied.

"Great Just frickin' great!" Joey said.

Thy moved to an open field and stand on the opposite side of field. They both gave each other their decks and shuffled their cards. Then they return the decks to the original owner.

"Lets Duel!" yelled Both Kaiba and Naru.

**Naru:4000**

**Kaiba:4000**

"My draw, and I activate Soul Summoner to attack mode," Naru said. Then a exact replica of the Shimigami except with black skin and red eyes appeared.

**!**

**Soul Summoner**

**Fiend/Dark Monster**

**Lvl: 4**

**Atk:1200**

**Def:2000**

**Sp: Can Summon any Hokage or Sannin card back from the graveyard but takes 100 life points from dueler.**

!

"Then I activate Summoner's Scroll, when this card is in play and Soul Summoner is in play, I am allowed to Summon Dead Bone Pulse in attack mode and fuse with Soul Summoner to Make Shimigami Overlord," Naru said. The monster appeared and it was the Shimigami in a Dark red battle kimono.

!

**Shimigami Overlord**

**Fiend/Dark Monster**

**Lvl: 6**

**Atk: 2300**

**Def: 3000**

**Sp: When Shimigami Overlord is in play and there is no other monster on the opposing field, the opposing dueler take 300 damage directly to his/her life points. When attacked, it defuses with Dead Bone Pulse and turned back to Soul Summoner.**

!

"Shimigami Overlord attack and I end my turn!" Naru said. The Shimigami slashed Kaiba.

**Kaiba: 3600**

**Naru: 4000**

"Wow in only two draws, Naru already brought Kaiba's life points down," Joey said.

"She's good," Tea said.

"You got lucky, my draw. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode," Kaiba said. Battle Ox appeared.

"Then I play Soul Exchange," Kaiba said. The Shimigami Overlord appeared on Kaiba's side.

" and activate Shimigami Overlord's special," Kaiba said. The Shimigami slashed Naru.

**Naru:3600**

**Kaiba:3600**

"Then I end my turn," kaiba said.

"My draw, I summon Minato the Yellow Flash," Naru said. Then exact replica of Minato appeared twirling an kunai

**Minato the Yellow Flash**

**Light Monster**

**Lvl: 6**

**Atk: 2000**

**Def:2500**

**Sp: When Minato is played and the Shimigami Overlord is on the field, the dueler is allowed to draw three more cards**

**"Then a play I play the spell Teamwork. With this card I am allowed to summon Kakashi the Copy Ninja Lvl. 4 and Obito of the Uchiha in defense," said Naru. Then young kakashi with the shringan appeared with Obito.**

**Kakashi the Copy Ninja Lvl. 4**

**Earth Monster**

**Lvl: 5**

**Atk:1500**

**Def: 2000**

**Sp: when summoned to the field by the spell card Teamwork. Kakashi gains 200 atk points and can attack any monster that is level 5 or more. If the card Sukumo Hatake is played, kakashi changes from Lvl. 4 to Kakashi the CopyCat Ninja Lvl. 7.**

**Obito of the Uchiha**

**Fire Monster**

**Lvl: 5**

**Atk: 1500**

**Def: 2000**

**Sp: When summoned by the spell card teamwork, Obito gives 200 atk and any card in the dueler's with the word Uchiha in it gives 1000 points.**

"I have two Uchihas in my hand," Naru said. Obito atk rise to 2700.

"Obito attack Battle Ox," Naru said. Obito blew three fireballs at Battle Ox and destroyed him.

"I play a face down card and end my turn," Naru said.

**Naru: 3600**

**Kaiba: 2600**

"Wow she is really good," Tristan said.

"Tell me, what is your name before I crash you," Kaiba asked.

"Naru Namikaze," Naru said.

Kaiba froze in fear.

"Of the Namikaze family?" Kaiba asked.

"Brother, whats so important about her?" Mokuba asked.

" The Namikaze family is the direct descendant of the Kitsune Princess who holds the legendary elemental kitsune deck. The only deck that can beat any deck in the world. They say its holds the most powerful card in the world, more powerful than the Egyptian god cards. They lived in Japan during the 1800. They are very good duelers and the elemental kitsune deck is passed on to the heir and the heir becomes the next Kitsune Dueler. I thought it was a myth. The Namikaze family was wiped out 500 years ago and yet you claim you are a Namikaze," Kaiba said.

"Because I am. I am Naru Namikaze of the Namikaze Family, directed Descendant of the Kitsune Princess, Kyuubi no Namikaze, daughter of Arashi Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, sister of Naruto Namikaze, Minato Namikaze and Kyuuko Namikaze , and Heir to the Namikaze Family. I am the Kitsune Dueler," Naru said. Everybody gasped.

"No way," Tea said.

"Yes its true," Naru said.

"Well I don't care, I am going to win and get that elemental kitsune deck," Kaiba said. He draw three cards. "I summon Lord of D face up in atk mode and then I activate the spell card The Flute of Summoning Dragons. As long as Lord of D. is face up I can summon any Dragon type monsters. I summon blue eyes white dragon!" kaiba said. Blue eyes with dragon appeared then rawred.

"This isn't looking to good for Naru," Tea said.

"Blue eyes attack her Minato the Yellow Flash!" kaiba yelled. Blue eyes shot a blue beam and Minato was destroyed.

**Naru: 2600**

**Kaiba:2600**

"Then I sarcifice lord of D. and Shimigami Overlord to summon another blue eyes white dragon!" kaiba said. Another blues eyes appeared.

"Attack obito of the Uchiha!" Kaiba said. Blue eyes attack and obito was destroyed.

**Naru: 2300**

**Kaiba: 2600**

"I end my turn," Kaiba said.

"Good because I play my spell card Hirshin. When Minato the Yellow Flash is destroyed by a Lvl 8 monster or high. I can summon Jiriaya the Toad Sage in attack mode," Naru said. Jiriaya appeared in anbu uniform.

**Jiriaya the Toad Sage**

**Earth Monster**

**Lvl. 7**

**Atk:2500**

**Def:2300**

**Sp: If Jiriaya is played from the spell card Hirshin, then he gains 500 atk points.**

"That's not all. I play the trap card Lifeline. This card due 400 damage to both of the duelers," Naru said. She and Kaiba took 400 damage.

**Naru: 1900**

**Kaiba: 2200**

"Im not done. I sarcifice Kakashi and Jiriaya to summon Madara of the Uchiha," Naruto said. Madara in blue battle armor and a fan appeared.

**Madara of The Uchiha**

**Fire Monster**

**Lvl. 8**

**Atk:3600**

**Def:3500**

**Sp. If Obito of the Uchiha is attacked and sent to the graveyard, Madara gains 1000 life points.**

"Madara attack blues eyes white dragon," Naru said. Madara swung his fan and fire appeared and destroyed blue eyes white dragon.

**Naru: 1900**

**Kaiba:600**

"I end my turn," said Naru.

"I will not lose, I play monster reborn and summon blue eyes white dragon back to the field and since flute of summoning dragon is still in play, I summon another blue eyes white dragon then I fuse them all to make blue eyes ultimate dragon," Kaiba said. Blue eyes ultimate dragon appeared on the field.

"Blue eyes attack Madara," kaiba yelled. Blue eyes shot a beam of blue lightning and destroyed Madara.

**Naru:1800**

**Kaiba:600**

"Then I play the spell card Give Life and I gain 1600 points if there a Lvl. 8 or more monster on the field and end my turn. Your move," Kaiba said.

Naru:1800

Kaiba:2200

"Ok I play my face down card Kitsune Summoning. If I have any fire type monsters in my graveyard I can summon Kushina the Kitsune Warrior," Naru exclaimed. Kushina appeared in gold and red battle armor with five tails and ears.

**Kushina the Kitsune Warrior**

**Fire Monster**

**Lvl. 9**

**Atk:3000**

**Def:4500**

**Sp: If Minato the Yellow Flash and Jiriaya the Toad Sage is in the graveyard, Kushina gains 2000 points.**

"That's not all. I play the ritual card kitsune ritual ground. I can summon any kitsune type card if Kushina is on the field. I summon Ayame Kitsune of The Water," Naru said. Ayame appeared with water surrounding her. She had four tails, two ears, and blue hair.

**Ayame Kitsune of the Water**

**Water Monster**

**Lvl.7**

**Atk: 2800**

**Def:3000**

**Sp: If she is on the field, the dueler is allowed to draw three cards.**

"I then fuse Ayame and Kushina to make Hinata Hyuuga: the Spirit of Fire and Water," Naru yelled. There was a blinding white light. Then it died down to show a Woman with white pupil less eyes, long blue hair, wearing a blue kimono battle armor and hold two red fire swords.

**Hinata Hyuuga: The Spirit of Fire And Water**

**Light Monster**

**Lvl. 12**

**Atk: 4000**

**Def: 4500**

**Sp: If Naruto Uzuamki: The Spirit of Light and Wind is in the duelers hand, Hinata gain 1000 points. If Two kitsune cards were sacrifice to summon her, she gains 1500 points. If any monster is destroyed by Hinata during a phase to opposing dueler takes 1000 damage.**

"Hinata attack blue eyes ultimate dragon!" Naru yelled. Hinata ran at lightning speed and sliced blue eyes ultimate dragon into pieces.

**Naru:1800**

**Kaiba: 200**

"Then her special ability is activate," Naru said. Hinata stabbed kaiba.

**Naru: 1800**

**Kaiba: 0**

"Yea! NARU WON!" yelled Tea. Kaiba got up and walked away in defeat with his brother following him.

'I will win next time and I will get that elemental kitsune deck!' thought Kaiba. Yugi and gang ran to Naru to congrats her.

"That was an exciting duel," Yugi said.

"Yes, I know but I have sum explaining to do," Naru said.

"Lets go to my grandpa's house and you can explain there," Yugi stated. Naru nodded and they started walking.

'Time to come clean,' she thought.

Chapter 3: Meeting Her Fiancee!

_"Your what?" yelled Yugi._

_"My Fiancee is coming to town," Naru said._

_"Great, I will make preparations for him to stay," Grandpa Mutou said._

_'I wonder who her fiancee is?' Yugi thought._


	3. Naru's Fiancee

_**FOR IMMORTAL LOVE AND LIFE**_

_**Don't ask. Just Know it's a femNaruxMarik story. it's a crossover between Yugioh and Naruto. I came up with the idea from a friend of mine. So I don't own Yugioh nor Naruto, I own plots and Ocs.**_

~~~~~~~~()()()(!#$%%%%^^^&

During the winter time after Naru beat Kaiba, months has passed and she become good friends with Yugi, the crew, Mokuba, hell even Kaiba. Right now our little Heroine was enjoying the conversation with Yugi til this happened…..

"You what?" yelled Yugi.

"My fiancee is coming to town," Naru said.

"Good let me make preparations for her to stay," Grandpa Mutou said.

'I wonder who her fiancee is,' Yugi thought. Little did Yugi know that he has met her fiancee and has beat him in a duel.

"Shizu, when will we get there?" Marik asked impatiently.

"Soon brother, we will get there so you can see your little Naru-chan," Shizu snickered while Marik blushed and turn his head.

'How long has it been since I seen her? I remember when I first meet her' Marik thought.

**FLASHBACK!**

_"Ahhh Arashi Namikaze welcome to our humble home please make yourself at home," Mihzu Ishtar, Marik's father said (AN: I don't really know his father's name so I just made one up and I also did that for his mother)._

_"Ah Mihzu, I see you are in good health friend," Arashi said. Little Marik was standing right next to his father as Minato and his father talk. Right behind Minato was little Naru, clutching her brother's pants._

_"Ah is that little Naru. My look how big you have grown," Mihzu said._

_Naru smiled and blushed when she looked at Marik. Marik blushed and looked away which didn't go unnoticed by Minato and Mihzu. They chuckled and thought how cute._

_"Naru, this is Marik, my son. Marik say hi to the little girl," Mihzu said._

_"Hi Naru," Marik said with a wave._

_Naru got from behind her brother and blushed at Marik._

_"Hi Marik-kun," Naru said fidgeting and blushing. Marik thought she was very cute with her two blond pigtails, blue eyes, heart shaped face with cubby cheeks, and three whiskers like tattoos on her cheeks._

_"Naru how old are you?" asked Mihzu._

_"I'm six years old Mihzu-san," Naru said._

_"Ah you are very cute, don't you agree Marik," Mihzu asked Marik._

_"Yes father, she is," Marik replied._

_Naru blushed and said a quiet thank you. After that comment, Naru and Marik were inseparable._

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

'That was ten years ago,' Marik thought. The plane landed at the airport. Marik and Shizu grabbed their bags and get off the airplane. They looked around the airplane to find Grandpa Mutou holding a sign with their names on it.

"Ah Mutou-san, Naru send you?" Marik asked.

"It is great to see you Mutou-san," Shizu said.

"Hello Marik, Shizu, yes Naru did send me, lets get these bags in the car," Grandpa Mutou said. They followed him to his car. They loaded the bags and got in the car. Shizu and Mutou were talking while Marik sat in the back thinking.

'I finally get to see you Naru, after all these years. Im coming love,' Marik thought.

Naru and Tea were shopping while Joey, Tristan, and Yugi were stuffing their faces at the food court in the mall.

"So Naru, whats your fiancee like?" Tea asked.

"Well He's just a kind person with a great personality," Naru said.

"So was he choose for you or did you get to pick your suitor?" Tea asked.

"He was choose for me. In my family, my father chooses the best of suitors and one common. I have met all my suitors. They were knights, princes, wealth boys, top scholars, and one common boy. I choose him," Naru said.

"So what's his name?" Tea asked. Before Naru could answer Joey and Tristan told them to hurry up and lets go. The girls had a lot of bags and they boys mostly carried them.

They made it to Yugi's grandpa shop around 7 p.m.

"Grandpa, we're home," Yugi said. Naru just walked in and gasped. In the living room there sitting on the couch, was Marik. His tan blond hair were still the same style and his purple eyes were also the same. His tan skin looked great contrasting the colors he had on. He had on a dark purple sleeveless muscle shirt, a sleeved black jacket with grey outlines, black skinny jeans two grey belts, and black combat boots with a gray bucket. Around his left arm was three golden rings and around his neck was a black choker with a silver falcon with a purple diamond clutched in its claws. Marik looked up and there was his Naru in the flesh.

Her blond hair was in a High ponytail with one bang on the right side on her face. She had two red flower pins on the left side on her hair. Her face looked the same except no chubbiness, her eyes were narrow, long black eyelashes, pouty lips, small button nose, and three exact whiskers on each cheek. Her light brown tan skin was still the same. She was wearing a white trench coat buttoned jacket with a red shirt underneath, a black skirt three inches above her knees, black see through stockings, and black combat boots. She also had on her necklace.

"Naru," Marik said.

"Marik-kun," Naru said. There was an awkward silence before Naru dropped the bags and jumped Marik into a hug. Marik hugged back, kissing her cheeks, and never letting her go.

"Ok why did Naru jus jumped Marik?" asked Joey.

"Oh that's her fiancee," Shizu stated.

"WHAT?" Yugi and the crew said.

Marik chuckled still holding Naru.

"I guess we have some explaining to do huh Naru-chan?" Marik asked.

Naru giggled, "Yes we do Marik-kun," she said.

"But before that, lets eat dinner. I made Sushi, fried rice, egg rolls, and other stuff," Grandpa Mutou. Everybody agreed to go eat dinner. While Yugi, Joey, and Tristan rushed, while Shizu and Tea walked, Marik and Naru walked behind them, never stopped holding hands.

!_~~~~~~~!#$%^&&*()

**HEY NINJASTAR-SENSEI HERE WITH AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. I WILL BE CONTINUING THIS STORY AND ANY OTHER ONES THAT YOU ARE REQUEST FOR. IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE A STORY FOR YOU, PLZ CONTACT ME THROUGH REVIEWS, MESSAGES, OR THROUGH MY EMAIL ANY TIME. THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING AND READING MY STORIES.**

_NEXT CHAPTER 4: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS_

_"Naru Namikaze, we have come here in a urgent matter from your family," the man said._

_"What is it?" Naru asked._

_"Your father sent us to gather you, Yugi Mutou, Marik Ishtar, Shizu Ishtar, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Sugoroku Mutou in an important even coming up," another man said._

_"What Is it?' Naru asked._

_"The Tournament of the Gods," the man said._


	4. Hi no Akuma

**_FOR IMMORTAL LOVE AND LIFE_**

**_Don't ask. Just Know it's a femNaruxMarik story. it's a crossover between Yugioh and Naruto. I came up with the idea from a friend of mine. So I don't own Yugioh nor Naruto, I own plots and Ocs._**

**_!##$%%^&%^*&^(%*^^$~#$  
><em>**

"So Marik, how did you meet Naru?" Tea asked. Everybody was currently in the living room after dinner. They were drinking coffee and eating little pastries that Naru brought from the story.

"Well, her and her brother Minato came to my father's house during one summer," Marik said.

"I was quite shy back then. My brothers always accompanied me when I had to meet my suitors. I was quite young like six years old. My three brothers Naruto, Kyuuko, and Minato were a little overprotective of me. They didn't like some of the suitors especially Sasuke Uchiha," Naru said.

"Wait Sasuke Uchiha, as in the heir of The Uchiha Gaming Corp?" Yugi asked.

"Yea, that's him," Naru said.

"Wow, you must have many suitors," Tea said.

"Yea I did. There was Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Suigetsu Hozuki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Haku Momochi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Deidara Yamanaka (AN: Him and Ino are brother and sister. He's the oldest), Sora the monk, and Marik," Naru said.

"Wow most them duel don't they?" asked Yugi.

"All of them duel. Marik, Sasuke, Neji, Deidara and Gaara were the supreme duelers. Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Shino, Sora, Kiba and Haku were the top duelers. I never had medium duelers or low class duelers. I had the best of the best that my Father can offer. I choose Marik," Naru said.

"I had to go through hell and back to win courtship for Naru. Her father choose me personality because him and my father saw great potential in me. I guess they were right," Marik said.

There was a knock at the door.

"I will get it," Grandpa Mutou said. He opened a door showing three men with black suits on. One man had silver gravity defying hair, one black eye, and a mask covering his mouth and his eye. The other man had a bowl cut hair, black eyes, and large eyebrows, and the last man had brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and a scar going across his nose.

"What are you three doing here?" Naru asked. As she came to the door. Behind her was Marik, Shizu, Yugi, and his friends.

"Naru Namikaze, we have come here in a urgent matter from your family," the man said.

"What is it?" Naru asked.

"Your father sent us to gather you, Yugi Mutou, Marik Ishtar, Shizu Ishtar, Tea Gardener, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, and Sugoroku Mutou in an important event coming up," another man said.

"What Is it?' Naru asked.

"The Tournament of the Gods," the man said.

"We are leaving today so grab any personal items you all need and meet back at the airport before midnight. If any of you all need a ride home to get your clothes and personal belongs please follow Iruka to the car," the man with silver hair said. The man with the scar raised his hand.

"My name is Iruka, please follow me to the car," he said. Joey, Tristan, and Tea followed him to the car.

"Kaka-sensei, what else did my father say?" Naru asked him.

"All of your suitors will be there and present with their company also," Kakashi said.

Naru groaned and went upstairs to gather her stuff. Shizu and Marik grabbed there bags and headed to the car. Sugoroku hurried Yugi to go get his stuff. Yugi raced upstairs and packed everything he need.

'I wonder what will happen when we get there?' Yugi thought as he zipped his suitcase closed and headed back downstairs.

Everyone was present and bundled up in coats, jackets, scarves, gloves, and hoodies.

"Naru! Whats going on?" Mokuba asked.

"Everyone hear is invited to a tournament that my father is hosting. This tournament is headed at the island my family owns outside of French Polynesia. it's a remote island called Hi no Hoshi no Akuma no Shima," Naru said.

"Island of The Fire Star Demon?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I will tell you all about it on the plane. Let us broad the plane now," Naru said. Everybody nodded and boarded the plane while the workers put there stuff in the cargo room. Kaiba and Mokuba set in the middle, Joey and Tristan sat on the left side on Kaiba, Yugi and Tea sat on the right side of Kaiba, Shizu, Sugoroku and Marik sat in front of Kaiba and Mokuba, and Naru sat in the front facing everybody else. The stuff was done being put away and The plane was going down the runway. The plane was off in the air.

"So Naru, tell us about this island," Sugoroku.

"Well my great-great-great-grandmother Kyuubi no Namikaze, or the Kitsune Princess was a S-classed demon from the demon plane. She was over throne by her best friend the ten-tailed demon, Yamazaki. Yamazaki was a evil demon warlock who corrupted the demon plane and turned into a evil land filled with hatred and sorrow. Yamazaki did not like the humans and bent on destroying the human plane. Kyuubi and the other bijuu lords fight with all their might and succeed into sealing Yamazaki in a stone statue that sealed him away forever.

The only way he could be freed, if all the ancient demon cards and Egyptian god cards were in the statue's chest where his heart beat. There are ten in total. The ten cards represent his ten tails which is a demon's power source. Kyuubi then give her throne to her son Kyo, a eight-tailed kitsune, the throne while she go and scatter the cards.

Kyuubi came to this island and thought it was a sacred place for her and future generations. She called it, island of the fire star demon. It was named after her. She brought humans, demons, and other mystical creatures that inhabit the world. She then created the Namikaze clan. People who were to watch over the island. Now, the island inhabits over 100,000 humans, half demons, demons, and mystical creatures that seek refugee from the corruption of the human society.

My father is a lord that keeps the island in balance. The island is the size of Austria. You can not find it on a map because it was never been seen by the human eye. It has a magical cloak ancestral grandmother Kyuubi put up that only a few can see if you came in contact with a Namikaze. Luckily you all have meet me. The island in like a giant village with many great people. You all will love it there. Also We have many great Duelers, scholars, scientist, inventors, and political figures in the village," Naru said.

"So when we will get there?" Joey asked.

"It will take about eleven hours to get there, so rest and enjoy the flight," Iruka said.

Everybody nodded and sat silently on the plane ride.

**_CHAPTER 5: ISLAND OF THE FIRE STAR DEMON!  
><em>**

**_"Welcome To The island," Arashi said._**

**_"I hope you enjoy the village and the tournament, Naru may I have a word with you?" asked Kushina. Naru nodded and went with her mother._**

**_"So did you tell him?" Kushina asked._**

**_Naru sighed, "No i was gonna wait til after the tournament," she sighed._**

**_Kushina sighed and nodded.  
><em>**

**_FOR IMMORTAL LOVE AND LIFE_**


End file.
